


a wicked tale

by herebewonder



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herebewonder/pseuds/herebewonder
Summary: A somewhat different take on the classic Cinderella story.
Kudos: 3





	a wicked tale

Cinderella scrubbed and scrubbed, but some stains just won't fade.

Her stepmother and stepsisters were always making terrible messes and Cinderella was always the one who had to clean up.

"Oh, what am I going to do with you three?" she said.

Her stepmother and stepsisters did not respond.

Cinderella sighed and returned to her chore. After all, this blood wasn't going to clean itself.

She scrubbed and scrubbed, but some stains just won't fade.


End file.
